


Omovember Day 30

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [30]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aexual Peter Parker, Asexual Character, Bedwetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 30, Platonic Bed Sharing, Spooning, Wetting, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: In someone's lap
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Omovember 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	Omovember Day 30

“Budge up.”

“You budge up.” 

“Michelle come on-”

“What?! I have longer legs than you!”

“Yes, I get it, you’re taller, you have longer everything-”

MJ smirked, her eyes trailing the boy up and down. “I hope I don’t have a longer-”

_ “Michelle.” _ Peter said warningly, making the girl smirk though she did close her mouth. He sighed exasperatedly as she continued to refuse to give him his chair back; he’d literally gotten up for three minutes to use the bathroom and grab more popcorn. Was nothing sacred anymore? Gosh, you could tell she was an only child. “Can you please scoot over?”

“Make me.” Michelle shrugged, giving Peter a blank stare.

“What?” He chuckled, assuming she was joking, though her tone didn’t change.

“Make. Me.” She said, drawing out each syllable teasingly; clearly expecting Peter to back down and pout, or whine and sit on the floor like he usually would. 

“...you know what? Fine.” Peter nodded, picking the girl up with ease and tossing her over his shoulder, making her squeal. 

“Peter!” She yelled, half in anger half in amusement; shocked at the usually touch shy boy’s boldness. He very rarely made use of his powers in front of her and had never used his superstrength anywhere near her- and she had to say, she didn’t mind it, not one bit.

“What? You said make you, so I’m making you.” Peter chuckled as he sat down, before gently depositing the girl beside him. “There, now we both have room to- hey!”

Peter was cut off as MJ launched herself at him, sitting firmly on his lap, knocking popcorn everywhere. He gave her a disgruntled look but she just smiled triumphantly back at him. “Your move, Parker.”

“You’re impossible.” Peter rolled his eyes. He wasn’t genuinely upset, it was a perfectly comfortable position, it meant he could rest his arms around her waist cuddling her; without the uncomfortableness of a dead arm that usually happened when they were sitting beside one another. Admittedly it was the first time they had sat so closely for a prolonged period of time but Peter found that he was more than content, especially when the girl wrapped one arm around his neck and started petting his hair. 

“Is this okay?” She asked gently, once the atmosphere settled and they had both returned their attention to the movie. 

“Mhm.” Peter purred, leaning into her touch and yawning slightly. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet.” MJ giggled, ruffling his hair a little until his eyes opened again. “You gotta make it through at least one movie.” 

“It’s not my fault, you’re the one playing with my hair.” Peter huffed. She knew full well what she was doing, that being one of the infamous many ways to lull him to sleep; so she withdrew her hand, waiting for the boy to start whining. “Heeeey, that doesn’t mean stop!”

“Uh huh.” She hummed amusedly, before resuming running her fingers through his hair. “What time did you go to bed last night?”

“Hmmm not telling. You’ll yell at me.” Peter mumbled, burrowing his face into her shoulder a bit to avoid looking her in the eye. 

“That late huh?” She tutted. She wasn’t genuinely upset, even though Peters rough sleeping habits were starting to infringe on their time together. When the boy wasn’t staying up late either on patrol or down in the lab, he was having awful nightmares that kept him up all night. “You can rest if you want to.”

“No! I haven’t made it through an entire movie in ages.” Peter cried defensively, biting back a yawn. “I’ll be fine.”

“Mhm.” MJ hummed noncommittally. She didn’t mind the early nights with the boy, not now he was comfortable enough to spend the night with her; which was a recent development. Up until a few weeks prior, Peter always went home as soon as he started getting too tired, which meant she’d have to say goodbye to him just after six o’clock. But gradually, it had taken a lot of coaxing and encouragement, Peter started warming up to the idea of sleeping together- and yes, literally sleeping, nothing else. 

The first time had been an accident, much like they were doing now, they’d been cuddling up watching a movie and MJ felt her shoulder getting wet; and she looked down to see the boy drooling on her. It was gross but adorable and at first he’d been mortified and tried to leave- but MJ managed to make him stay so they could talk and he’d admitted..a few things. Such as some of the less socially acceptable effects of his night terrors. 

And of course MJ hadn’t batted an eye, the only thing she felt was sympathy for her boyfriend. No wonder he was exhausted all the time, so she suggested a way of alleviating those symptoms; surely if they shared a bed he’d sleep better, get some of that comfort and security he so desperately needed. 

After a few trial naps and two full on sleepovers, Peter was relaxing a lot, so MJ wasn’t surprised when she felt Peter’s grip oh her waist loosen and his breathing even out. She glanced at the boy’s face which was content and calm, more calm than she’d seen him in ages. 

She smiled fondly and kissed the top of his head, before reaching to pull the blanket draped over the back of the couch to cover his sleeping form. As she did so, she apparently moved too far away and was met with indignant whining and Peter’s arms wrapping around her tightly. Oh good god.

“Shh, shh, I’m not going anywhere Shirley Temple, chill.” She chuckled softly, cuddling the boy back until he relaxed again. 

MJ was happy to remain seated anyway, considering her new chair was very comfortable; that was until he started twitching in his sleep like he always did. It wasn’t a lot at first and MJ was able to maintain focus on the movie (luckily it was her turn to pick so she wasn’t stuck watching one of Peter’s old sci-fi films), ignoring the minor leg shakes and arm jerks. But after awhile he grew even more fidgety and she was concerned that he was uncomfortable with the added weight on him. She tried to get up, gently as not to wake him, but once again she didn’t even get her feet on the ground before he started dragging her back. “Okay, okay- I just don’t want to squish you, Spider-Boy.”

Peter muttered something in response that time but it was intelligible and MJ was fairly sure he wasn’t conscious. If he had been he certainly wasn’t for long as he started softly snoring in her ear again. 

MJ had managed to shift position slightly, so that only her legs were resting on him, the rest of her being wedged in the gap between Peter’s legs and the arm of the sofa. It wasn’t comfortable in the slightest but she didn’t have the heart to try and move him. He was a fairly light sleeper (to external forces anyway) and she didn’t want to risk waking him when he was sleeping so soundly. No, she decided she’d deal with the backache later and let the boy get some rest.

However he wasn’t really resting anymore. Around twenty or so minutes after MJ had adjusted herself, the boy started moving around almost constantly. She’d brushed it off at first, figuring he wasn’t used to sleeping sitting up or so close to someone else- all that kind of stuff. But then Peter started making little huffing noises every so often, and looks of discomfort kept flashing across his face. 

She figured the boy was having one of his episodes again, so she quickly recalled the instructions that had been handed down to her; wake him gently, don’t grab at him, speak softly and give him space- well, that last one was kind of hard to do since he was still clinging to her but she did adhere to the rest.

“P. Honey, wake up.” MJ said softly, pausing the movie. He didn’t show any signs of recognition so she ran her hand soothingly up and down his arm. “Pete, open your eyes, it’s just a bad dream.”

“Hmmf?” Peter grumbled as he blinked himself awake. He looked disorientedly around the room for a second, trying to remember where he was- though he smiled when he saw MJ’s face and he cuddled her a little more tightly. “Hi.”

“Hi.” MJ smiled back, happy to note the lack of fear in Peter’s eyes.

“M’sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep so early again.” Peter yawned and stretched; though his eyes widened slightly as he did so and MJ felt his legs tense beneath her.

“That’s alright, I’m sorry I woke you. I thought you were having a nightmare..” She said, hoping that Peter would either confirm or deny it and then tell her why he suddenly looked scared. 

“Uhh- n-no I don’t uh, I don’t think so.” Peter stammered.

The look on his face worried her; maybe he had a bad dream after all and it was coming back to him. “Baby are you-”

“C-can you let me up?” Peter asked rushedly, cutting her off which he usually made a point not to do out of politeness.

MJ was very quick to move, thinking she was causing the reaction; either due to the boy having a bad dream or his sex repulsion kicking in suddenly making him uncomfortable with her being on top of him. “Sorry-”

“You’re fine.” Peter said quickly through gritted teeth as he stood up and started heading out of the room. “Sorry- I-I’ll be right back.”

“Are you okay?” MJ called worriedly. 

“I gotta go.”

Maybe he wasn’t as ready for sleepovers as she’d thought- oh. _ Ohh _ . That kind of  _ go. _

MJ sighed in relief and found herself chuckling; happy that it wasn’t something she’d done.

“Don’t laugh at me woman!” Peter yelled from inside the bathroom, having heard her thanks to his super hearing. He re-emerged slightly red faced but not nearly as red as MJ had seen him in that past; which was a good sign. He was finally getting more comfortable with the girl being aware of his bodily functions. He stuck his tongue out at her as he sat back down. 

“Better?” She smiled, gesturing for him to lay down fully.

“Yeah, thanks for waking me up.” He chuckled sheepishly. 

“Is that what was up? Aw.” She smirked as Peter ducked his head, face turning redder. She decided to show him some mercy instead of teasing him for one; he was sleepy and in a sweet cuddly mood, she didn’t want to ruin that by making him self conscious. Instead she just laid down beside him. The couch was deep enough for them to comfortably lie down on their sides together, though she was cautious at first. Whenever they’d shared a bed previously, they’d always laid back to back or with a considerable gap between them; spooning was a big step and she tread very carefully. “Is this alright?”

Surprisingly, rather than answer her verbally Peter took the opportunity to pull her closer to him, to where they were actually making contact with one another. “Yup.”

“You’re just full of surprises today, ain’t you?”

“Musta caught me on a good day.” Peter chuckled, MJ feeling the rumble of his chest against her back as he spoke and it was oddly soothing. 

“You sure you can sleep like this?”

“If you stop talking I can prove it to you.” Peter slurred, clearly about to drift off again already. This was the most relaxed MJ had ever seen him, he was usually so uptight even when they were cuddling, especially at her house; but that evening he was too tired to care and he was letting his guard down for once, which made MJ more than happy.

“Alright, wake me if you need to get up.” MJ said, waiting for Peter to respond. But he didn’t- there than by drooling on her again- so she elbowed him. “Hey, numbnuts.”

“What?”

“Wake me up if you need me to move.”

“M’kay.” Peter nodded, though MJ was fairly certain he still hadn’t comprehended what she said. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” MJ smiled, feeling Peter relax again. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep too; what with the comforting embrace, lulling white noise from the television and the warm temperature. She slept lightly at first, being hyperware of Peter’s movements in case he started squirming again- or actually had a nightmare; but after a few hours she slipped into a deep sleep, one she didn’t wake up from until she felt an odd sensation spanning across her lower half. 

She opened her eyes, glancing at the clock on the television telling her it was way too early to even thinking about being alive yet. At first she burrowed back into the couch, intent on sleeping soundly for a few more hours before she noticed how warm her back felt. Warm and...wet-

Oh no. 

At first her brain jumped to what any female above the age of eleven would jump to; a teenage girl’s worst nightmare, but she very quickly moved away from that idea. Either she was hemorrhaging severely and needed to go to the ER immediately or it was something else. But that something else had never happened to her within her living memory (though it would be just her luck for that to happen now) which meant she likely wasn’t the culprit.

She slipped a hand between her legs to check, finding the fabric to be bone dry; just the back side of her being damp. Which meant she most definitely wasn’t the culprit.

And the real culprit would be absolutely distraught when he woke up and realised what had happened. 

MJ cursed under her breath, peeking back at Peter very, _ very _ slowly to check if he was in fact awake and just too scared to move- no, he was still dead asleep, good, that meant MJ had a chance to think of a plan. 

There was no way she could let Peter realise what happened, no way; the boy was just starting to get comfortable around her, if he thought that him getting too comfortable would result in a wet bed every time he’d never sleepover again and she was not about to let that happen. They’d both worked too hard for too long and were enjoying it too much for that to be a possibility. 

She ran through a few options in her head, making use of her quick, practical thinking skills. She considered getting up herself, splashing water on her pants and faking a few tears- but Peter would never buy it, and ultimately the patch was on his front and his back; physically that wouldn’t have worked- so MJ scratched that idea. She thought about getting up and staying in her own bed, so when Peter woke up he was alone; but she scrapped that idea too. It would’ve gone one of two ways, Peter would’ve thought MJ saw what had happened, been disgusted and moved away from him; or he would think she hadn’t seen and would then try and frantically clean up by himself (which was a heart wrenching idea in itself, imagining the poor boy being all panicked like that). Both scenarios would lead to Peter wondering why MJ had left him on his own and end with him running out of her apartment, likely never to speak to her again. Not a viable option. 

She had one idea left, which she surmised to be the best. It was the only one that could potentially prevent them from undoing all of their work. 

MJ sat up, reached for one of the bottles of soda on the table and shook it violently; before unscrewing the cap.

“Shit!” She cried as carbonated liquid shot out in every direction; though she aimed it primarily at the wet spot between them, before making it look like she was trying to reduce the damage by leaning over the side of the couch and letting the rest of the fizz cascade onto the floor. Peter immediately sat up upon hearing MJ shout, getting himself a face full of grape flavoured spray as his fight instincts kicked in. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry- it was an accident! Oh my god, Peter I’m so sorry!”

“No no, it’s okay M really!” Peter said assuringly, now being wide awake thanks to an adrenaline surge; and his main focus was on calming the girl down, not wanting her to be upset in any capacity. “It’s okay, it’s fine-”

“It’s not fine! I got you all wet- I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay, baby, I promise. Lemme go grab a towel-”

“No, I’ll grab it- you go clean off.”

“It’s fine I don’t mind helping you clean the couch-”

“Please, Pete? I feel bad enough as it is.” MJ cringed sadly, making use of all those acting lessons her dad paid for over the summer. 

Peter gave her a sad smile. “Okay..I’ll hose off really quick then I’ll come help.”

She smiled gratefully, making sure to keep it sheepish as she sprang up to let him off the couch, before going over to the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies. She did note out of the corner of her eye, Peter looking down at the wet spot then down at his lap; for a moment she held her breath, thinking that he was figuring it out- but he didn’t. If he did realise that he’d been partly to blame for the puddle he was obviously none the wiser that MJ was privy to that information. After all, she wouldn’t have spilled soda on him on purpose, that was ludicrous. No, Peter either counted himself lucky or didn’t realise that his bladder had betrayed him once again.

MJ was leaning towards the latter option; as when Peter returned from his quick shower to help, he seemed totally fine. Even if he was under the illusion that MJ didn’t know he’d peed himself, his demeanor still would have changed and she knew him well enough to know that wasn’t the case. She made sure to keep her act up though. 

“I am so sorry Peter.”

“Micky, don’t worry about it.” Peter smiled earnestly as he mopped the floor. “Like you said it was an accident, accidents happen you don’t have to apologise.”

MJ smiled when he turned away, if only he knew how apt his words really were; if he knew the truth he certainly wouldn’t have accepted those words as gospel then. “Pete, gimme the mop, you shouldn’t have to clean up my mess.”

“I’m your boyfriend it’s part of the job description.” Peter shrugged, ignoring her outstretched hand completely. “Besides, you’d do it if it were my mess. And it could’ve been worse, I could’ve peed the bed.”

“Eh, true.” She shrugged levelly, keeping her facade calm as to not arouse suspicion. She also wanted to stay casual so Peter wouldn’t think she was reacting to him talking more openly about his nocturnal issues, so maybe in the future when she didn’t have a bottle of soda on hand, they could tackle the issue head on with less of a fuss. “I don;t think we have to worry about that now since I just lost you a whole bottle of Crush-”

“Awww dammit, it was the grape one!” Peter whined, just clocking on to the colour of the liquid he was mopping. Apparently that was more upsetting than being woken up by a projectile soda fountain. He was a strange kid. “Couldn’t you have spilled the orange- hey, wait a second, you don’t even like grape?”

MJ shrugged coolly, the lies coming easily to her. “I couldn’t see what I was grabbing in the dark.”

Luckily Peter accepted the answer just as easily, and it didn’t take long until they were both clean and dry and so was the living room. 

“So.” MJ smiled and clapped her hands. “Wanna move this to my room?”

“Sure.” Peter smiled with a small yawn. The pair started to walk towards the girls room before Peter stopped suddenly. “Ooh, hold on, I’ll be right in I just gotta pee.”

“You do that, honey.” MJ smirked as he sped away again. “You do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The 'we did it' song from Dora plays in the background* Woo! It’s finally over! I can’t believe I managed it, thanks to everyone who read them all.
> 
> I for one don’t plan to write anything fanfic related until after the new year XD
> 
> I am gonna go back rename and proofread/edit them all eventually, maybe add a few chapters to the ones I wrote more than one idea for- but other than that Geeky is taking a writing break lol


End file.
